Days Like These
by FlameImmortal
Summary: A quick dive into the life of our favorite Corellian;) R&R!


Disclaimer : I don't own Star Wars, or the characters, etc. However, I do borrow them occasionally;)  
  
Summary : Just a quick little dive into the mind of our favorite Corellian.  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
DAYS LIKE THESE. . .  
  
AUTHOR : FLAMEIMMORTAL  
  
RATING : PG-13 (rating for language)  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
I don't know why I do this.  
  
I'm sitting here in the middle of some God-forsaken Rebel base waiting for the damned Alliance to figure out how they're going to pay me. I don't know these people. . . I don't owe them anything.  
  
So why am I still here?  
  
Chewie keeps telling me I care about them. Well, what does he know anyway? I'm a mercenary for Gods sake! Mercenaries don't make friends with a bunch of idealistic fools.  
  
But damnit I wish the kid wouldn't look at me like that. Every time I see him he's always lookin' at me like he thinks I'm gonna hang around. Says he thinks I've changed. I've heard him talkin' with the princess. Well, I ain't here to play babysitter for that kid. He can take care of himself, he don't need me for nothin'.  
  
And even her worship don't trust me around here. Those damned rebels are so fucking scared that I'll rat 'em out to the Empire. . . Why should I stick around for that?  
  
Hell, she said it again today. 'We need you.' They don't 'need' anything but some damned funding, and I sure as hell ain't got none to give. I can't even properly fund myself. And I'm missin' out on a lot of runs hanging around with these people. So what do they want from me?  
  
Luke told me he was listenin' to Kenobi out there over the Death Star. And he damned near got himself killed then. Vader's gonna come after that kid with a vengeance some day, and I'm not always gonna be there to save his ass. Much as I'd hate to see anything happen to that kid. . .  
  
What am I thinking? Shit. . . I need to clear my head. Thinkin' like this'll get my ass killed. I need to be able to keep my head straight out here. The rebels aren't the only ones who have to worry about the Empire. I got debts to pay, and a lotta people who'd like to see me dead either way. And the Alliance sure ain't paying off anything. I spend as much money fixin' up the Falcon after running cargo for the Alliance as they pay me anyway. Spend more than they pay me most times.  
  
So what if the kid thinks I should stay? He don't know anything about the real world. The force ain't gonna help him when the shit hits the fan, and it will. Sooner than later, I'm bettin'. The kid has a good heart, and a. .. . well, an interesting thought process to say the least. I ain't no scholar myself, but I do know how to take care of myself. And I know what it takes to survive in this world. The kid's just gonna have to learn the hard way. I almost wish I'd be there to see it.  
  
But Jabba ain't gonna go away either. Those bounty hunters'll be around til somebody gets a lucky shot or Jabba gets his money. . . whichever comes first. I'd rather it not be the former, but at this rate. . . I'll have to do something about Fett. He's a hell of a guy to have to face in a fight, that's for sure. And no matter how sure I am I could take him in a shoot out, he could outgun me no matter where we are. The shit carries more weaponry on that suit of his than the entire Alliance could fit in an armory.  
  
Sometimes I wish life would just be less complicated. The last thing I need to worry about are these people gettin' hurt. I'm not responsible for them or their 'missions', and I won't be responsible for them gettin' hurt, not 'cause of me. Just more reason to get outta here.  
  
The Alliance don't need me. They got politicians and people like Leia. People like me just get stepped on they way up the ladder.  
  
No matter what the princess says, the leaders of the Alliance have their own agenda. Sure, they're all for getting rid of the Empire, and Palpatine and Vader, but their ambitions, too. How do they think the Empire got started? The damned Imperial Senate and the just let Palpatine climb his way to the top. Nobody saw that one coming until it was too late.  
  
And look where we all are now.  
  
We'll probably never live to see the end of it. And that's fine and dandy with me. Free lance pilots don't bother with any of it. All it means is more weapons to run and more money to be made.  
  
If I could only coax a little money out of them once in a while.  
  
Chewie asked me this morning why I stay here when I complain so much. 'I ain't complainin'', I told him. But I need money just as much as the next guy. I got expenses, too. And Chewie know that.  
  
I know what he's trying to do, and it ain't workin' on me. I've known that wookie too long to not see this one coming. I'm not here to feel sympathy, no more than I plan on runnin' sympathy missions.  
  
These people don't need me for anything they can't get elsewhere. And I sure as hell don't need them hanging around all the time. So what's the big problem? I guess there really isn't one.  
  
Which puts me back where I started.  
  
Why am I still here?  
  
I don't know. Maybe I. . . Maybe I kinda like the kid, and sure the princess and I fight a lot, but. . . She's cute as hell when she's mad.  
  
So maybe I'll stick around for just a little while longer, just to see them through the finalities on the Hoth base. We'll be there tomorrow anywhere.  
  
And then I'm gone. No looking back, no more worrying about the Alliance, the rebels, any of them. Back to my life. Just me and my copilot and the Falcon. That's all I need, and all I want. Back to flying solo again.  
  
I'll tell Leia when we get to Hoth. . . And then Chewie won't be able to say 'I told you so', either.  
  
Days like these. . . I think I need a few drinks.  
  
END  
  
5/2/03  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
Author's Note : I hope that you liked this. . . It's my first Star Wars fanfiction, though I've read quite a few. Forgive me for the typos and grammatical stuff, because I'm a far cry from perfection in that area, but I am trying. Please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Flames are welcome, too, but only if they're entertaining. ;) Thanks!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
-FlameImmortal-  
  
Read&Review! 


End file.
